


Random Things I Wrote

by Wolf686



Category: Original Work
Genre: Random Stories, Unnamed characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf686/pseuds/Wolf686
Summary: Literally just what the title says.





	1. The Boy and The Girl

A young boy sat down on a bench in a quiet park. The sky was pitch black with barely any stars to be seen. Snow covered the ground like a blanket and a singular set of footprints could be seen. The boy's breath could be seen easily.

The boy, who seemed around only seven years old at the time had a blank expression on his face as he stared into the blank, dark sky. He was wearing pure white clothing that made him blend into the snow. The only way to differentiate him from the snow was his light blue eyes that made him look like the most innocent child in town.

A young girl could be seen running towards the boy. She ran through the snow with light pink boots that matched the rest of her outfit. When she reached the boy she struggled to catch her breath before smiling.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

The boy moved his head to face her, keeping a blank expression and not answering the girl's question at all.

The girl just kept smiling and sat next to him on the bench, opting to stay silent for now.

The boy then went back to staring at the sky with his light blue eyes.

That caught the girl's interest as she also looked up to the sky.

"Why do you find the sky interesting? There aren't any stars tonight."

The boy kept his blank expression and did not stop staring at the sky.

"Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there."

A soft voice spoke up quietly as if they were whispering.

The girl smiled once more.

After her smile, everything went quiet.

All that could be heard was the quiet sound of typing.


	2. Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notice  
> /ˈnəʊtɪs/  
> verb  
> gerund or present participle: noticing

A girl with blue eyes walked silently through a dimly lit street.

The girl with blue eyes passed by a stray black cat licking their paw.

The girl with blue eyes turned her head to see a homeless woman sleeping on a dirty blanket.

The girl with blue eyes lifted her head to the pitch black polluted sky.

The girl with blue eyes walked carelessly through the quiet dark street.

The girl with blue eyes ignored the bag of trash leaning against a brick wall covered in graffiti.

The girl with blue eyes didn't notice the shadowy figure walking behind her.

The girl with blue eyes didn't notice the knife being raised above her head.

The girl with blue eyes didn't notice anything.

.....

A boy with brown hair walked angrily through a dimly lit street.

The boy with brown hair sidestepped after seeing a spider on the pavement.

The boy with brown hair kicked the rock by his feet to the side.

The boy with brown hair looked to the other side of the street.

The boy with brown hair continued to angrily walk through the street.

The boy with brown hair cringed at the bag of trash leaning on a brick building on the other side of the street.

The boy with brown hair noticed the girl with blue eyes walking through the street.

The boy with brown hair was going to call out to her when he notices the shadowy figure following her.

The boy with brown hair was frozen still as he noticed the shadowy figure raise a knife above her head.

The boy with brown hair noticed everything.


End file.
